Qui a peur du grand méchant loup ?
by Drakky
Summary: [pour mzchoco] Stiles a peur du loup...(Sterek of course)


Bonjour/soir !

Tout est de la faute de mzchoco à qui je souhaite un excellent anniversaire avec 1h40 de retard :D !

J'espère que ça te plaira !

Les persos de Teen Wolf appartiennent à celui qui les a crée dont j'ai oublié le nom :D

Voir son fils fouiller dans ses dossiers (confidentiels bien sûr) était devenu au fil des ans tellement familier pour le shérif Stilinski qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de faire semblant de les cacher.

Il se contentait de les laisser traîner sur la table de leur salon, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres quand il voyait la silhouette longiligne et toujours en mouvement de son gamin s'en approcher d'un peu trop près.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur le nom tracé à l'encre noire sur la pochette cartonnée et il retournait s'installer à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Le shérif prenait une longue gorgée de la bière qu'il tenait à la main, riant dans sa barbe, comptant lentement les secondes avant que le plus jeune ne craque et n'aille éplucher le document secret.

Seulement vingt secondes cette fois...

Il reprit une gorgée de bière fraîche et eut furtivement une vision de son maladroit de fils, vêtu de l'uniforme.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Papaaaaaaa ?

Il revint à la réalité.

-Pourquoi tu as ramené le dossier de Derek Hale ?

Le tapotement régulier du pied de Stiles contre le parquet témoignait de sa nervosité. Ces yeux n'avaient pas quitté l'épais dossier qu'il parcourait frénétiquement, décortiquant chaque information.

-Je dois juste finir de classer quelques documents, grogna le policier, absorbé par le match de basket diffusé à la télévision. Ensuite je pourrais le ranger hors du tiroir « suspect pour homicide » au poste.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux du document, choqué.

-Vous avez vraiment un tiroir « suspect pour homicide » ?

Son père était pratiquement sûr qu'il était en train d'élaborer un plan pour se faufiler au poste et fouiller le dit tiroir.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui bien sûr, il est juste à côté de la liste du père Noël des enfants pas sages !

-Papa, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que ton humour est réellement médiocre...

Il semblait vexé de s'être fait avoir et poursuivit sa lecture en silence.

L'adulte accueillit l'instant de grâce avec bonheur.

Tandis qu'il dévorait les bribes de la vie de Derek avec avidité, Stiles eut une curieuse impression.

L'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important.

C'était une impression à laquelle il était malheureusement habitué, notamment quand son cerveau décidait brutalement d'accélérer la cadence contre son gré et d'établir des liens entre les milliards de choses qui naviguaient dans son crâne. Il adorait et détestait cela.

La sensation devenait désagréable.

Il referma le dossier et décida de le reprendre du début. De toutes façons il l'avait déjà lu des centaines de fois auparavant et les seules modifications concernaient les évènements récents auxquels il pouvait prétendre avoir plus d'explications que la police. Stiles venait juste de s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas de moyens de nuire à la meute.

Une photo de Derek jeune (peut-être 16 ou 17 ans), était épinglée au début du dossier. Le sourire qu'il affichait donnait des envies de photocopies au lycéen. Puis éventuellement un léger chantage. Il repoussa l'idée tentante quand la vision de crocs refermés sur sa mâchoire apparut.

Le nom de son père, sa mère.

Sa sœur.

Sa date de naissance.

Stiles sentit son cœur manquer un battement tandis que le jour se faisait dans son esprit.

-Oh Mon Dieu ! C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui !

Un mouvement sur le canapé l'interpella, son père le regardait avec surprise.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais lui offrir un cadeau, non !?

L'hyperactif eut un rire nerveux tandis que l'idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit survolté.

Faire un cadeau à Derek ?

Il referma brusquement le dossier ce qui fit sursauter le plus âgé.

-J'avais oublié que je devais manger chez Scott ce soir !

Il sauta presque sur sa veste puis se dirigea avec le même empressement vers celle de son père pour tirer quelques billet de sa poche.

-Il m'a demandé de lui acheter du sel aussi ! Il n'en a plus !

-Tu as vraiment besoin de trente dollars pour acheter du sel ?

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée répondit à la perplexité du shérif. Une voix provenant du jardin résonna après quelques secondes, le faisant sourire.

-C'est la crise papa !

Ce n'est qu'au bout du vingt-et-unième appel sans résultat que Stiles décida de se débrouiller sans Scott.

Comme souvent ces derniers temps lui rappela une petite voix.

Il la repoussa en se disant que si lui aussi avait une petite amie il aurait autre chose à faire de ses soirées que de répondre aux appels de son meilleur pote.

Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il avait envie (besoin ?) d'une petite amie.

Son esprit surexcité réussit à le ramener sur les raisons de son départ précipité de chez lui.

L'anniversaire de Derek.

Qu'était-il sensé faire au juste ? Lui ramener un gâteau et brailler la chanson traditionnelle en lui lançant une poignée de confettis au visage ?

Il chassa l'idée en frissonnant. Qui sait ce que cet asocial aux crocs trop développés pouvait lui faire !?

Néanmoins une partie de lui s'indignait de ne rien faire. Il était pratiquement sûr que personne n'était au courant de l'évènement car aucun des membres de la meute ne lui en avait parlé aujourd'hui en cours.

Et il avait passé le cours entier de biologie avec Isaac qui le regardait comme s'il était un morceau de viande particulièrement appétissant !

Il pourrait se contenter d'un texto ...

Surtout que la nuit commençait à tomber et que cela faisait le cinquième tour de la ville qu'il faisait avec sa vieille Jeep, à la recherche d'une idée. Il commença à saisir son portable quand les néons violents d'une boutique au coin de la rue qu'il traversait le firent papillonner des yeux un moment.

Une idée venait enfin d'éclore dans son esprit.

La maison des Hale n'était plus si silencieuse que ça ces dernières semaines. Depuis la disparition du Kanima, la vie avait repris son cours habituel et la meute menait une existence assez paisible dans la bâtisse en ruine.

Derek commençait à s'y habituer. A aimer cette sensation.

Erica et Boyd faisait mine de réviser, allongés à même le sol dans une des chambres à l'étage, mais les bruits mouillés et les froissements de vêtements que l'Alpha pouvait percevoir témoignaient plus d'une séance de pelotage dans les règles de l'art.

Ils n'allaient pas plus loin, se sachant écoutés et le brun leur en était infiniment reconnaissant.

A ses côtés, Isaac était plongé dans un livre assez pointu sur la santé des canidés. Derek aurait presque pu mal le prendre s'il ne savait pas que le professeur Deaton le lui avait prêté en vue d'un stage à l'animalerie pendant les vacances d'été.

Un bruit familier troubla le silence environnant. Un bruit trop familier. Celui d'une voiture se garant près de la maison en ruine. Celui d'un autoradio qui diffusait un air trop rapide et bruyant pour une longue et douce soirée de ce mois de mai.

Et Derek devina plus qu'il n'entendit le conducteur.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et un soupir lui échappa quand la voix bien connue prononça un juron alors qu'il venait visiblement de se fermer la portière sur les doigts.

Isaac était déjà à la fenêtre. Son visage reflétait sa surprise.

Le moment de paix venait sans doute de se terminer.

Quand Stiles entra dans la maison (en hésitant tout de même, Derek fut satisfait de voir qu'il lui faisait toujours peur), il se mit en tête de de parler de tout –de la décoration, au livre que lisait Isaac en passant par la météo- sauf des raisons qui l'amenaient ici.

L'alpha sentit un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez quant au flot de paroles se joignirent les grandes enjambées du lycéen qui faisait le tour du propriétaire.

Une petite voix lui disait que s'il agissait comme ça, c'était probablement que l'hyperactif se sentait stressé par quelque chose.

Une autre voix (plus tentante, celle-ci) lui recommandait de l'assommer contre le mur calciné pour faire cesser cette agitation inutile.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher que faire peur au meilleur ami de Scott était de loin l'une des choses qu'il préférait depuis son retour à Beacon Hills.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qui parvenait à le détendre pourtant : faire du sport, sentir sa meute autour de lui, se promener dans les bois et ... entendre les battements cardiaques de Stiles devenir erratiques alors qu'il lui promettait de lui ouvrir la gorge avec les dents à la moindre contrariété.

Surement le côté animal qui refaisait surface.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce gamin était insupportable au point de réveiller le loup en lui !?

C'était assez surprenant étant donné que depuis la mort de sa famille le seul sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour la plupart des gens avoisinait fréquemment l'indifférence la plus totale.

Il s'autorisa, juste pour cette fois, un petit plaisir. Juste un petit cadeau. Après tout c'était son anniversaire !

Il pouvait bien s'offrir un petit moment pour terroriser le sale gamin venu interrompre sa tranquillité !? Ou alors, il prendrait ça comme un dédommagement de toutes les choses que lui avaient fait subir ce crétin et son crétin de meilleur ami au début de leur « rencontre » (le moment où il était recherché par la police en faisait partie).

Il interpella Isaac qui tentait de suivre le flot de paroles et fit un signe à Boyd et Erica qui venaient de descendre les escaliers, alertés par le bruit.

-Rentrez chez vous pour ce soir ! Leur ordonna-t-il, quoique avec une certaine douceur, Je m'occupe de lui.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusés, ayant compris la distraction que comptait s'offrir leur alpha bien qu'il le leur interdisait.

Quand la maison fut vide, Stiles s'autorisa à paniquer.

-Est-ce que tu vas me tuer ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé en faisant sagement un pas en arrière.

Un éclat sanglant passa dans les yeux de Derek.

-Ca dépend si les raisons qui t'ont poussé à venir ici sont valables...

L'adolescent eut un rire nerveux.

-Est-ce que je peux juste te rappeler que je t'ai sauvé la vie ? (il recula à nouveau d'un pas tandis que Derek s'avançait)...Tu sais ce jour-là dans la piscine ! Avec le gros truc plein d'écailles qui nous tournait autour et toi, paralysé et pesant une tonne ...

L'alpha s'avança à nouveau et il semblait à Stiles que l'air lui manquait.

Cela faisait presque un an qu'il côtoyait le loup-garou et il avait été avec lui dans les pires situations imaginables, pourtant l'homme réussissait toujours à le terrifier.

Oh mon Dieu oui, il réussissait toujours à le mettre dans des états de tension nerveuse assez incroyables !

Il faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive quand le brun réduisit la distance entre eux en quelques pas pour l'attraper par le col de son T-shirt et le plaquer contre le mur.

C'était devenu une habitude ...

Les yeux étaient passés au rouge, le souffle chaud balayait son visage. Une jambe passée entre les siennes le maintenait collé au mur. Le corps contre lui semblait irradier de chaleur.

C'était presque sensuel.

Stiles expira doucement, tâchant de rendre les battements de son cœur un peu moins anarchiques, conscient que le loup les entendait parfaitement.

De son côté Derek faisait de son mieux pour ne pas sourire. Le lycéen était vraiment très impressionnable. Quelque part, il avait vu des gens paniquer pour bien moins que ça. Mais quand ça concernait Stiles, il trouvait ça particulièrement distrayant.

L'hyperactif avait toujours des réactions si spontanées et imprévisibles !

Un raclement de gorge interrompit ses pensées.

-Je pense sérieusement que nous devrions reparler du moment où Scott et moi avions faillit –et j'insiste bien sur « faillit »- t'envoyer en prison car je sens une sorte de rancœur de ta part...

Les efforts que l'alpha dû fournir pour empêcher un sourire incongru d'apparaître, furent particulièrement difficiles.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur les battements trop rapides de son vis-à-vis, sur la sueur qui gouttait le long de la nuque fragile, sur le tremblement imperceptible du corps fin...

-Dis-moi ce que tu fais ici ! Ordonna-t-il, la voix étrangement rauque.

Un mouvement de bassin, une main un peu trop près de son ventre le firent sursauter. Mais Stiles était simplement en train de fouiller dans sa poche. Une chaleur impromptue naquit dans le bas-ventre du loup-garou, lui rappelant douloureusement les longs mois d'abstinence qu'il faisait subir à son corps.

Ça et la moiteur du corps de l'adolescent...

Stiles, inconscient de son trouble, finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans la poche de son jean trop grand. Et il lui tendit un petit objet sombre que Derek mit un moment à identifier.

C'était un loup.

Une sculpture de loup pour être exact.

Un porte-clé avec une sculpture de loup taillée dans du bois sombre.

L'explication qui vient avec provoqua un maelstrom d'émotions et de sensations dans le creux de sa poitrine.

-C'est ton anniversaire... Je voulais t'offrir un petit truc.

Il prit l'objet délicat, un peu incertain.

-Comment tu as su que c'était aujourd'hui ?

Un sourire espiègle, des yeux chocolat traversés par une lueur familière... Derek se surprit à connaitre aussi bien les mimiques de l'étudiant.

-Je l'ai lu sur ton dossier policier.

Il fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel, paraissant atterré et cherchant une quelconque manière de dissimuler la joie qui naissait au creux de son ventre.

-Je suppose que je dois te remercier.

-Ne te sens pas obligé ! Me laisser simplement en vie suffirait à mon bonheur.

Son regard croisa celui du plus jeune. Il sentit de l'appréhension qui émanait de lui, un peu de fierté (son cadeau plaisait) mais aussi de l'envie.

Envie de quoi ?

L'hyperactif baissa les yeux. L'embarras se lisait sur ses joues.

-Il y a ce resto...enfin, plutôt fast-food, juste à la sortie de la ville. Leur burger au poulet est une vraie tuerie.. et.. je me disais...

Les battements de son cœur étaient devenus si rapides que Derek commençait à se sentir lui aussi gagner par une forme d'exaltation.

Son corps redevenait chaud.

Il était en train de comprendre pourquoi les réactions corporelles de Stiles étaient toujours aussi intenses quand il essayait de l'effrayer.

L'hypothèse se frayait un chemin dans son esprit hanté par la solitude depuis trop longtemps.

Et cette hypothèse était très séduisante.

Trop séduisante pour son propre bien.

Et il en avait tellement envie...

-Je t'invite. Annonça-t-il de but-en-blanc.

L'hyperactif eut un moment d'incrédulité. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres à peine rosées.

Un claquement de porte plus tard, il attendait déjà dans sa Jeep.

Parce que pour mzchoco il fallait une fin qui claque !


End file.
